The Future
by Lynn Alexandra Carter
Summary: It's about the future of Musa and Riven when they get married, with kids and other stuff. First fic ever, so no flames please! Oh and I also suck at summaries... Sorry!


**Hi! This is my first fanfic so I hope you'll like it!!!! Oh and no flames please! Oh and you will find that most of the story is about Musa but not entirely. I'll add some other characters in too.**

**Disclaimer: Lynn Carter does not own anything of Winx Club!!!!!!**

**Nor does she own any of the songs put in the story!!!! (That's pretty sad…) But the outfits are all mine!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 1: Musa's Concert

**Musa's POV**

Oh my god! I'm so nervous! It's my first concert tonight! Wait, its my second…. The first was at Red Fountain but there were less people there!!!! To make matters even worse, Riven's out there! Oh no! I seriously feel like fainting! Ok, Musa, breathe in, and breathe out. Breathe in, and breathe out. That is so not working!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, nevermind. First me and the other girls sing a few songs from Camp Rock and then its show time for me. Let me go through the songs with the DJ first…..

**Normal POV**

Musa walked to the DJ, Alex.

"Hey Alex! Erm… I was wondering if we could go through the songs again," Musa asked.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be good," Alex replied.

"Ok, first its gonna be the whole Winx Club singing the songs from Camp Rock which are Hasta La Vista then its Start The Party and then its We Rock got that?" Musa asked. Alex nodded. "Ok, so after that, it's break time and then its my turn singing Here I Am and then its Who Will I Be and then its This Is Me and that one, I'm playing the piano. Then its break time once again. So after that, its going to be Breakaway and then Because of you and again I'm playing the piano and then My Happy Ending. So, that's all of it," Musa said. Alex nodded.

Musa went into the changing room with the other girls to get ready for their concert but its mostly Musa's since she'll be doing most of the singing.

Bloom wore a blue top with beautiful sequins sewn on it. She wore a mini skirt which had hearts embroided at the side. She used Black boots that reached only to her ankle.

Stella wore an orange sleeveless top with decorations of the sun and shorts. She wore a set of orange boots tat reached up to her knees.

Layla had her normal clothes on since it was already in good shape for dancing and singing.

Flora wore a light-pink shirt which the sleeves go all the way until her wrists and flared at the end. She wore skinny jeans and a pair of flip-flops.

Tecna wore a light-purple sleeveless dress with embroidery and a set of high-heels.

Musa wore a reddish-pinkish shirt which the sleeves go on until her elbows and a set of red fingerless gloves. He wore quarter-pants jeans and a dark-pink Converse shoes.

They put on their make-up and were all set to go. Before the host introduces them, they practiced their vocals once more.

"Ok, girls, this is gonna be the best concert in the whole history of Magix. So let's show these people a real life concert!!!!!! Who's with me?" Musa asked.

"We are!" The girls said in unison. Suddenly the host, Emma Smith, said in an excited voice,

"Ok, now, introducing, the fairies from Alfea, Winx Club!!!!!!!!!! Please give a round of applause for them," she said. Everybody clapped and shouted. As soon as the music started, Layla and Musa cart wheeled to the stage followed by the other girls. They started to sing and dance,

Couldn't wait to leave but now I hate to go

Last day of camp, packing my bags slow

Made so many friends, why does it have to end

In the end it's a win, because we grown so close together

Remember when we first met, first day

Figured this would be no fun, no way

And now its time to leave, but now we wanna stay (stay 6x)

[chorus]

Hasta la vista

I'm gonna say goodbye to you

Whatever happens I'll be cool with you

Wanna give me your number, I'll call ya

Promise I wont forget ya

Hasta la vista

We'll all be going separate ways

Say everything you didn't say

This is your moment before you go

Come now, get up and show them

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing

(And I'm gonna do my thing)

There's so much inside of me

There's so much more I just want to be

All the things I've seen, obviously i'm inspired

Got love for all the friendships i've aquired

Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up, hey, hey, hey

Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up and say... hey, hey, hey

[chorus]

Hasta la vista

I'm gonna say goodbye to you

Whatever happens I'll be cool with you

Wanna give me your number, I'll call ya

Promise I wont forget ya

Hasta la vista

We'll all be going separate ways

Say everything you didn't say

This is your moment before you go

Come now, get up and show them

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing

H-A-S-T-A la vista!

H-A-S-T-A la vista!

[chorus]

Hasta la vista

I'm gonna say goodbye to you

Whatever happens I'll be cool with you

Wanna give me your number, I'll call ya

Promise I wont forget ya

Hasta la vista

We'll all be going separate ways

Say everything you didn't say

This is your moment before you go

H-A-S-T-A la vista!

H-A-S-T-A Hasta la vista!

Everybody gave a deafening applause when they finished. Bloom spoke into her mike and said. **(A/N: The mikes are like the ones you use when you have to sing and dance and you have no time to hold the mike. It's like the one you attach to you ear so It won't fall off.)**

"Hi! It's so good to see all of you!" Then, all the other girls spoke into the mike and introduced themselves.

"Actually, most of this concert is going to be lead by Musa over here since she will also be singing solo later," Layla said.

"Ok, ok. Enough of the chatting, now, who wants to hear another song?" Musa asked. The audience shouted loudly which meant they did want to hear another song. "Next, we're gonna sing, Start The Party!!!!!!!!!!" She replied.

First stop, hit the groove

Let the music play

Next stop, everybody

It's time to celebrate

Here we go so let your flow show

Make the dreams you got become real

Let's do this. Let me hear you know

Show mw how you feel

Lets start..start...start the party

C'mon, c'mon everyone

Let's...sta...sta...start the party

What'cha waitin' for now

Start...start...start the party

C'mon, c'mon live it up

Let's...sta...sta...start the party

I know you're never gonna wanna stop

Stand up do the dance

The way you do

I...I can see all the crowd

On the dance floor with this groove...oh

Here we go so let your flow show

Like you never did before

Let's do this, let me hear you say

More, more, more

Lets start..start...start the party

C'mon, c'mon everyone

Let's...sta...sta...start the party

What'cha waitin' for now

Start...start...start the party

C'mon, c'mon live it up

Let's...sta...sta...start the party

I know you're never gonna wanna stop

Let the music take us... to paradise.

Let's close our eyes

Feel the groove wanna shake us

Everywhere and everybody

Turn it up, let's start the party

We got it rollin', never slowin' down

Lights camera action start the party now

I know you're ready there's no need to wait-oh no

Now's the time to celebrate

Start, start the party, let's do it

Start, start the party, everybody now

Start, start the party, let's get to it

Start, start the party

Lets start..start...start the party

C'mon, c'mon everyone

Let's...sta...sta...start the party

What'cha waitin' for now

Start...start...start the party

C'mon, c'mon live it up

Let's...sta...sta...start the party

I know you're never gonna wanna stop

Lets start..start...start the party

C'mon, c'mon everyone

Let's...sta...sta...start the party

What'cha waitin' for now

Start...start...start the party

C'mon, c'mon live it up

Let's...sta...sta...start the party

I know you're never gonna wanna

C'mon let me hear ya holla

Party's never ever gonna stop

The audience gave another round of applause.

"Did you like that?" Stella asked. The audience nodded. "So, do you think we rock?" The audience nodded again.

"Then, we'll sing a song about us, We Rock!!!!!!!!!!"

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock on!

We rock!

We rock on!

Come as you are,

You're a superstar!

The world's in your pocket and you know it.

You can feel that beat,

running through your feet.

Heart's racing fast,

You're rock and rollin'!

Refrain:

All that you need is the music to take you...

to some other place,

where you know, you belong!

Chorus:

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!

We're finding our voice,

following our dreams.

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.

The louder we go,

well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

(We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!)

(We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!)

Verse 2:

Finally letting go,

loosin' all control.

Won't stop ourselves,

because we love it!

Not afraid to be,

everything you see.

No more hiding out,

We're gonna own it!

Refrain:

All that you need is the music to take you...

to some other place,

where you know, you belong!

Chorus:

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!

We're finding our voice,

following our dreams.

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.

The louder we go,

well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Bridge:

Got the music in our souls,

And it's to sing we want the most!

(It picks us up when we fall down) ,

It turns our world around!

(Cause we rock!)

Camp Rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

(Everyday and every night!)

Cause we rock!

Camp rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

(It's all we wanna do in life!!)

Chorus:

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!

We're finding our voice,

following our dreams.

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.

The louder we go,

or the better we sound.

(We go!)

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!

We're finding our voice,

following our dreams.

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.

The louder we go,

well, the better we sound.

(Here we go!)

Cause we rock!

We rock!

We rock,

We rock on!

(We rock,

We rock,

We rock on!)

We rock!!

(We rock.)

Camp Rock!!

Now a bigger round of applause was made.

"Wow! Ok guys all of us are tired and we'll take a break for while and then Musa is going to sing for you guys later alright?" Flora audience whined when she said that they were going for a break ad when she said that after the break, Musa would sing, their face brightened up.

The girls went backstage and freshened up. The other girls went to change into their normal clothes while Musa drinked some water. After a few minutes, the guys came.

"Oh hey guys!" Musa said. "The girls are changing so just wait for awhile alright?" she asked.

"Oh ok. You guys were great just now!" Sky said. Musa smiled. Riven came up to her.

"Oh hi Riven!" Musa said happily. .

"Hey… You were great just now!" He said. Musa blushed. The other girls came out of the changing rooms. A few minutes later, Musa went back on stage.

"Hi guys! I'm back! Okay, now, I'm gonna sing another song called Here I Am." She said.

They tell you a good girl is quiet

And that you should never ask why

'Cause it only makes it harder to fit in

And you should be happy, excited

Even if you're just invited

'Cause the winners need

Someone to clap for them

It's so hard, just waiting

In a line that never moves

It's time you started making

Your own rules

You gotta scream until

There's nothing left

With your lats breath, say

Here I am, here I am

Make 'em listen

'Cause there's no way you'll be ignored

Not anymore say

Here I am, here I am

Here I am, here I am

You only get one life to work it

So who cares if it's not perfect

Say, "It's close enought to perfect for me"

Why sould you hide from the thunder

Anf the lightning that you're under

'Cause there ain't nobody else

You wanna be

If how you're living isn't working

There's one thing that'll help

You got to finally just stop searching

To find yourself

You gotta scream until

There's nothing left

With your lats breath, say

Here I am, here I am

Make 'em listen

'Cause there's no way you'll be ignored

Not anymore say

Here I am, here I am

Here I am, here I am

The world better make some room

Yeah mover over, over

'Cause you're coming through

'Cause you're coming through

You gotta scream until

There's nothing left

With your lats breath, say

Here I am, here I am

Make 'em listen

'Cause there's no way you'll be ignored

Not anymore say

Here I am, here I am

Here I am, here I am

Everybody gave around of applause and some even were crying since the song was quite sad.

"Ok, next I'm gonna sing a song called Who Will I Be alright?" She asked."Oh and don't worry because this song is not really sad alright?" Everybody cheered.

Whooo, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

How to choose

Who to be

Well let's see

There's so many choices now

Play guitar, be a movie star

In my head, a voice says

Why not

Try everything

Why stop

Reach for any dream

I can rock

'Cause it's my life and now's the time

Who will I be

It's up to me

All the never-ending possibilities

That I can see

There's nothing that I can't do

Who will I be

Yes, I believe

I get to make the future what I want to

If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me

If I decide

I'm the girl

To change the world

I can do it any time

Opportunity

Right in front of me

And the choice is all mine

Why not

Try everything

Why stop

Reach for any dream

I can rock

'Cause it's my life and now's the time

Who will I be

It's up to me

All the never-ending possibilities

That I can see

There's nothing that I can't do

Who will I be

Yes, I believe

I get to make the future what I want to

If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me

I wanna find the who I am inside

Who will I be

I wanna show the way that

I can shine, yeah

Oh, yeah

Who will I be

It's up to me

All the never-ending possibilities

That I can see

There's nothing that I can't do

Who will I be

Yes, I believe

I get to make the future what I want to

If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me

Who will I be

Whooo, who will I be

Who will I be!

"Wow! I'm so tired aren't you guys?" Musa asked. They all shook their heads. "Easy for you guys to say! I'm the one who's singing! Ok, nevermind… I'll sing another song for you and this time, I'm gonna play the piano just for you guys and sing the song called This Is Me kays?" The whole audience cheered. Musa walked to the piano nerby and started playing it.

(Verse 1)

I`ve always been the kind of girl that hid my face

So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say

But I have this dream 'bright' inside of me

I'm gonna let it show

It's time

To let you know

(Chorus)

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

(Verse 2)

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?

To dream about a life where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

(Chorus)

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

(Verse 3)

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

This is me

Yeah

Now I've found

Who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

Everybody applauded for her and cheered. Musa bowed.

"Thanks guys! Oh and now, there's gonna be a break and then, I'll be back with only 3 more songs and then its goodbye…." Musa said. Most of them whined since they were enjoying themselves so much.

"That's ok… I'll have more concerts in the future ok? So, let's all get ready while I take a break alright people?" Musa asked. The audience nodded. Musa went backstage to take a drink. There, she saw Riven leaning on a wall and smiling. He went up to her.

"You were so great just now Musa," Riven said.

"Thanks Riven…" Musa said while she blushed. "Oooops, I gotta go. I forgot about the concert hehe…." She replied. She went on stage and everybody cheered.

[Intro:][×2]

Da da da'd da da

Da da da'd da da

Da da da'd da da da da

[Verse 1:]

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreamin' of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could breakaway

[chorus]

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Da da da'd da da

Da da da'd da da

Da da da'd da da da da

[Verse 2:]

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get on board a fast train

Travel on a jetplane, far away

And breakaway

[chorus]

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

I won't forget all the ones that I love

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

[Bridge:]

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging round revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me

But, gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

[chorus 2]

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta

Take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Breakaway

Breakaway...

The audience cheered loudly.

"Ok, guys there are only two more songs and I know you guys know the next song so I want all of you to sing it with me. Oh and I'm gonna play the piano for this one to," Musa said.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh

Every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry

In the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

"Wow! U guys are great singers!!!!!!! Ok next, the last song, My Happy Ending,"

Oh, oh

So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh)

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh)

Oh oh, oh...

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hangin'

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread (Breakable thread)

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

[chorus:]

You were everything, everything that I wanted (I wanted)

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it (We lost it)

All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh, oh, oh)

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say (I know what they say)

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they (But so are they)

But they don't know me

Do they even know you? (Even know you)

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do (All the shit that you do)

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

[chorus:]

You were everything, everything that I wanted (I wanted)

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it (We lost it)

All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

[chorus:]

He was everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

[chorus:]

You were everything, everything that I wanted (I wanted)

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh, oh, oh)

Oh, uhh

Oh, oh

So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh, oh, oh)

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

The audience cheered and applauded loudly.

"Woohoo! Okay guys the concert is finally over! Awww , I know it's sad but I promise I'll have more concerts in the future ok? Ya'll were great audiences and hope ya'll like the concert! See ya!!!!!!!!" Musa said. She waved goodbye as the curtains closed.

She ran backstage to meet her friends. They congratulated her for the awesome performance. Everybody hugged her. When Riven hugged her, he whispered softly in her ear so that no one else could hear him.

"Meet me at the shelter outside in 10 minutes. Oh and bring your sweater. It's getting cold outside" Riven said. Musa nodded. She continued talking to her other friends. It was already past 9 minutes. She got up from the place where she sat.

"Where are you going Musa?" Stella asked.

"Oh out just for a walk. This excitement is just choking me," Musa replied with a sheepish grin. She took her coat and went to the shelter…..

**Whoah… My first fanfic and first chapter is so long. Anyway, why did Riven ask Musa to meet him at the shelter? What will happen in the next chapter, Snowflakes. Please read it people!!!!**


End file.
